Disappearance
by x.Emma-Jade.x
Summary: Catherine's day goes from bad to worse... everyone missing and her house a blood stained mess? Rated T for language! pleaseee read and review! means a lot!3


Please don't hate me.

Catherine is my favourite character and I love her. But be warned, this is not a good story for her..

Catherine's POV!

**_I ran the shower as hot as I could take it and stepped in. The boiling water ran over my freezing skin. I had a very long day and just wanted to go to bed. I had to be at work in 7 hours..damn. Oh well. I'm sure Grissom can cope a couple of hours without me? Maybe? I will see what I feel like when I wake up._**

8 hours later

**_Shit. I over slept. Damn. Maybe I can ring in sick? No. That case file has to be in.. 6 hours! Crap. Gotta get up. Now! 'Lindsey! Lindsey! Are you here?' No answer. She must still be at jennifer's? I don't know.. Right, Okay, quick change, brush my hair and teeth and go! Make up can wait.._**

**_Eugh_**.

_**Why is there always traffic when I'm late!**_ 'Move you asshole!'**_ Drivers these days! Hmm, maybe I could use the sirens? Just once? Might not be to bad? Just quickly? Why not, what's the worse that could happen?_**

**_That's better, got here in no time! Right. Find Gris, apologise and hit the papers.._**

_**Where is everyone? Grissom isn't in his office.. The break room is empty. Sara, Nick, Greg, all disappeared? They are probably on a case? Maybe? I don't know. I found Ecklie hovering in the DNA lab and asked if he had seen anyone, he just replied with a snide comment and walked off. Rude. Oh well, I will just start paperwork instead..**_

**_Great. Not even half way through and have.. Hmm 2 hours left.. Been working for 3.. I give up. I will just get Nicky to help me.. He always does. He's weak for me.. Just sweet talk him and he is like a little obedient puppy._**

**_Nickyyy? Where is he..? Hmm_**

**_Hmm, I will try and call him.._**

**_No answer. That's not like him.._**

**_Let's try Sara.._**

**_The same._**

**_This can't be good.._**

**_Okay Grissom._**

**_No reply._**

**_Just rings a few times then cuts me off._**

**_What is going on!_**

**_Right, maybe they are in the morgue?_**

**_Nope. No they weren't. Not even Dr Al was in there, or David for that matter.._**

**_Maybe Brass will know?_**

**_But again._**

**_No where to be found.._**

**_Great. This day is just getting from bad. To worse.._**

**_Anyway. If no one is here, then who do I hand this report to? Well.. I could pop home for a bit, in a rush this morning I didn't even get any food, or money.. I will just leave Gris' a note.._**

**'Grissom,**

**Just had to pop home, 20 mins, max! Sorry! C, xx'**

**_That will do, put in on top of the stacks and stacks of paperwork he already had.. Wish I could just be like him and not have to worry about all the formalities.._**

**_Oh well._**

**_Off home._**

**_And need to check on lindsey._**

**_Ahh. Finally home after sitting in more traffic.. Why is it so busy at this time! Shouldn't people be sleeping! Its 3 am for goodness sake!_**

**_Right. Need to sneak in quietly. As not to wake lindsey.._**

**_OH MY GOD!_**

**_My house!_**

**_What happened!_**

**_Tv smashed on the floor!_**

**_Sofas ripped_**

**_Table flipped over_**

**_Shit._**

**_What is that red on the floor!_**

**_Shit_**

**_Shit._**

**_Shit!_**

**_I ran to the my car and grabbed my kit and found the first blood luminous I found and poured it all over the place._**

**_I could feel myself going light headed as the red stain turned purple and started bubbling showing plush my cream carpet was in fact covered in blood._**

**_Lindsey.._**

**_Where is lindsey!_**

**_I ran upstairs the fastest I have ever ran, tripping a smashing my nose on the banister but the only thing on my mind was finding my daughter!_**

**_Her bed empty._**

**_The bathroom deserted._**

**_The house hollow.._**

**_She was no where to be found.._**

**_When I suddenly felt a cloth shoved to my possibly broken nose._**

**_Shit it knew this smell.._**

**_But before I could scream. The chloroform took over my blood steam, and I fell to the ground. With no fight. It was too late.._**


End file.
